


our love is untouchable

by ventijaexmin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventijaexmin/pseuds/ventijaexmin
Summary: To Javier Yuzuru had always been a friend, a friend to help him through his bad days and to laugh at his terrible jokes. A friend, nothing else and nothing lessOrThe journey of Javier as he falls in love
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	our love is untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello!
> 
> Umm, this is my first time writing a fanfic so I apologize for it being all over the place, I still haven't gotten down the times and stuff quite right (ノ▽〃)
> 
> I kinda feel scared bcs there are so many great writers here and I just- 
> 
> English isnt my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes

To Javier Yuzuru had always been a friend, a friend to help him through his bad days and to laugh at his terrible jokes. A friend, nothing else and nothing less.

As time passes things change, Yuzuru is no longer that scrawny, ever so polite, japanese kid with barely passable English. He's grown up into a fine young man, his features more defined and his body toned yet oh so slender and elegant. Javier doesn't remember when it happens or how it happens, but the steady clear line between friendship starts to blur ever so slightly, from lingering stares, to lingering touches, flirty remarks thrown around here and there and excessive touching.

He remembers telling Raya about it, one night as he was drunk on too many fancy cocktails.  
"Its just confusing." He remembers saying as he stared long and hard into his drink, as if looking for some sort of clue in it.

Raya bit his lip and said nothing, leaving Javier to his thoughts.  
-  
It dawns on Javier a month later as he's observing his teammate practice his stroking, the elegant lines of his body seemingly endless. It hits him like a splash of cold water, like a brick. 

Hes in love with Yuzuru Hanyu. 

He remembers stumbling slightly causing Brian to raise a eyebrow, a confused yet knowing look on his face. He goes back home that night and lies awake for hours, tossing and turning causing Effie to meow angrily and leap off the bed.

He's in love with Yuzuru Hanyu  
-  
It happens after Pyeongchang. Javier isn't sure how, one minute he's congratulating Yuzuru in a empty hall and the next he's leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. It's hot, messy and rushed, breathes coming out in short, heavy pants as they fumble with the layers of their clothes, discarding then carelessly in middle of the cold hall.

They fuck, then and there, Javier pinning Yuzuru to the wall as the latter let's out sweet moans of ecstasy. Once they come they hastily clean up and part ways, no words exchanged. It's a silent ordeal that they dont tall about.  
Yuzuru goes back to flirting with everyone and Javier goes back to laying with pretty women. 

Javier watched as Yuzuru giggled as he got lifted by another bulky male, jealousy bubbling in his chest. Maybe in another universe Javier would march up there and grab Yuzuru away, in another universe maybe he would confess, but this isnt that universe so Javier watches from the sidelines.  
-  
They talk.

Eventually.

It happens in the changing room, Yuzuru barges in, determination written all over his face as he stops in front of Javier and stares at him. Javier stares back, a little shocked, his shirt halfway on. 

"Yes?" He asks politely.

"I like you." Blurts out Yuzuru, blunt as always. 

Javier drops his skates and stares at Yuzuru. He remembers feeling a thousand different emotions running through his veins. 

Yuzuru Hanyu likes him.

"It ok if you dont like me too." Says Yuzuru his voice smaller, his face less determined and more scared. "I just thought I would tell you, get it off chest..." 

Javier stares, mouth wide open like a fish. Yuzuru takes his silence as a bad sign and starts to tear up slightly. 

"I- I'm sorry, should not said anything." 

Javier grabs Yuzuru by the face and pulls him close. He laughs softly and kisses him.

That night they make love, softly and gently.  
-  
"Hey Javi."  
"Yes cariño?"  
"How long did you love me?"  
A laugh.  
A soft kiss.  
"Longer than you can imagine."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for making you read this mess, I tried to be deep and write a relationship study but failed miserably *hides* 
> 
> Title is from Kristian Kostov's "Beautiful Mess"
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for this mess.


End file.
